battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MasterMarik
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battlebots Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Punjar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Badnik96 (Talk) 23:46, August 27, 2012 Can you please read the BattleBots Wiki:Style Guide before making any more pages please? None of your Battle Bashers pages were anything up to Wiki standard and I had to delete them all. Badnik96 21:11, August 28, 2012 (UTC) BioHazard final fights This is what your after. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That'd be it, thanks and that confirms that both bouts weren't one after the other. MasterMarik (talk) 15:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) That gave Carlo time to repair bioHazard. I went through the other photos on that website that has BioHazard after fighting Megabyte. There was one of Brutality and BioHazard before the fight started and BioHazard looked fixed. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) You seriously don't know what "live" is? I can't believe you seriously made that comment. Anyone with a little bit of common sense will be able to tell you that neither Robot Wars or Battlebots are filmed live, and it's even more obvious with Battlebots considering they don't even air all of the battles. When a TV show is filmed live, it literally means just that. It is filmed as it is happening, right there and then, with no cuts or edits. There might be a little addition for something, but other than that, it is completely live. Robot Wars and Battlebots are not filmed live. Such a thing would indeed be impossible, given the nature of the sport. The scenes are filmed, and then they are edited together so that they can be put onto television. That way, it cuts out any and all unneccessary filler. If Battlebots was really filmed live, there would be a lot of "dead space" in between getting everything ready. CrashBash (talk) 09:17, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :Mrs Brown's Boys, The Big Bang Theory and Red Dwarf (partially) are filmed live. Sam (BAZINGA) 10:52, September 17, 2014 (UTC) ::You can't deny that Battlebots Las Vegas 1999 was live then. MasterMarik (talk) 12:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I can't but it was not televised on a big TV channel like Seasons 1.0-5.0. Also, sign with the four tildes (~~~~) to leave your signature. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:05, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :To give you an actual example, go to YouTube and search "Warhead vs Nightmare". You should see at least two, one listed as "Raw" and one listed as "Voice Over Edit". The "Raw" version is the battle filmed live. The "Voice Over Edit" version is, essentially, the same battle edited for TV. Notice straight away the differences in length between the two. The Edited version is about three and a half minutes long, the "Raw" version is practically double that length. Therefore, the battles you see on TV are not the battles done live, they are simply edited versions of the battles, which were filmed earlier. :So, therefore, I must ask you, how do you know which was actually CONTESTED first? The War of Independence in Robot Wars Series 4, or the Heavyweight Championship for Battlebots Season 2. It doesn't matter which order they aired in, you need to know which one was held first. CrashBash (talk) 12:21, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :I terms of that, I only know that Battlebots Season 2.0 was filmed in mid November. If Robot Wars is later, it came second. ::In that case, then, the statement is invalid. Series 4 of Robot Wars was filmed in August, and whilst I conceed there is no way of actually knowing when each individual competition was contested, there is a massive clue. ::A little known bit of trivia - about a month before Series 4 took place, a special tournament was held for a pilot episode of Robot Wars to be held on MTV. Amongst the competitors were Mauler and frenZy. The series itself didn't take, but that's not the important thing, or are the competitors who took part. The crucial thing is that two competitors DIDN'T take part - Ghetto-Bot and Rammstein. Because they'd come all the way to the UK only to be denied a chance to fight, a War of Independence competition was held, where these two robots fought Mortis and Panic Attack, respectively. If one were to look at the arena set-up, it's actually easy to see that these battles were fought early in filming, as the arena looks somewhat different to it does in the rest of the tournament. ::Also, you really need to consider Panic Attack and frenZy themselves. In Robot Wars 4, frenZy is seen competing in its Battlebots 1.0 form. However, when the two actually fought in Battlebots, Panic Attack is in its Robot Wars Fifth Wars form. That is the crucial difference. The robots as they were in Robot Wars are clearly the older versions of the same robots as they were in Battlebots. ::Finally, do remember, Robot Wars (all series, not just the British version) is filmed in the UK whilst Battlebots is filmed in the USA. It takes time to travel. The two tournaments couldn't have been held THAT close together anyway. ::And thus, we have our answer. Panic Attack could not have had a grudge match against frenZy because the two had never met at the time. CrashBash (talk) 13:25, September 17, 2014 (UTC) :::This is all my fault!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:33, September 17, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry for putting unfair in the summaries. 16:31, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Are you a boy or a girl :Male. Why? MasterMarik (talk) 02:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Why do you like my little pony that's for girls it's not that I am making fun of you just saying :Well the current incarnation is less girly but I enjoy the version that came before it as it reminds me of being a child. MasterMarik (talk) 02:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok The bot called NoghtTerror every time I see it reminds me of being a child Typo NightTerror Why did you say the blade to nightmare looks awfull I like it it just my opinion everyone has their own and I respect that : At the time it first appeared, I didn't like the shape the blade had become. I think I found it so jarring compared to the rounded design it'd had since the beginning. I've gotten used to it now. MasterMarik (talk) 02:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Ok I am glad the nine year old is gone so I went YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!! Are you glad the stupid 9 year old is gone :Of course. MasterMarik (talk) 23:38, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Me to Same Scrubbiest of Scrubs AmI the stupid 9 year old? 02:44, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :You wouldn't be talking to me if you were as that user got banned.MasterMarik (talk) 02:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Am I? yes or no 02:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :I just told you my answer. MasterMarik (talk) 02:51, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I guess no. Anyway, I fell sorry for putting unfair and hating Bite Force. MasterMarik hi I am the guy who you told doesn't have the authority to block how can I block I'm blocking the gypuy who asked is he the stupid 9 year old typo guy not gypuy really I have to many typos so ya reply to me when you get this and talk to you then bye;) I'm trying to be nice I have done it a little bit more then I should :Please sign your posts by clicking the signature button when you've finished typing. I know you can't block someone because that's only an ability admins here have.MasterMarik (talk) 12:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) My thing said wiki contributor 73.203.14.95 What the it's not working the name is red what in the world is up with that Are you sure you pressed the sig button?MasterMarik (talk) 18:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure I will check but first of all what's a sig wait dose it mean signature It is. It's generally associated with an image below your posts in forums but in this case, it's more like a real signature where you tell everyone who wrote it.MasterMarik (talk) 20:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Did you like when Matt said I use to work with other people's poop and I kinda got tired of it That was odd and probably unnnecessary of him to say. MasterMarik (talk) 12:08, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Ya kinda it was more funny to me thoe Ok last night I found out what to do this is what I did I put User: 73.203.14.95 Sorry for messing around with the website. I'll never edit anthing again. 00:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) please ban me. please can you??? 00:24, December 11, 2015 (UTC) please can you??? 00:25, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :I can't because I'm not an admin. by the way I wasn't calling you an idiot on the mohawk page I was calling myself 00:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) by the way I wasn't calling you an idiot on the mohawk page I was calling myself 00:34, December 11, 2015 (UTC) can you then tell badnik to? Dude ok I have no problem What the fuck did I just say I need to fucking stop being sooooo nice it sounds stupid I not going to be mean User: 73.203.14.95 BTW MasterMarik I think you are pretty cool and cool name (Sigh) well at least I don't sound to niceUser: 73.203.14.95 Battlebots 2009 Pro Championship How do you lnow the 2009 Pro Champions fights and who won them if they weren't televised???????? It was me who put the last comment. : 00:14, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Some of the fights were uploaded to the official Battlebots YouTube page. Another thing is when you post a topic onto someone else's talk page, create a title using the dropdown menu at the top middle (reads "Normal text") so that people can more easily find the discussion. MasterMarik (talk) 00:55, December 25, 2015 (UTC) Block Is it a good reason for an admin to block asbestosstar and "Golem and Twin Paradox will win" for there madness? Me who put the last comment:::: 18:16, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Yes it is. Those two should be blocked. MasterMarik (talk) 19:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Is this the same person who targeted my talk page?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 17:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think so. The one that targeted your talk page has not made an account, the two accounts I'm talking about actually have usernames and are listed at the top of this discussion. MasterMarik (talk) 17:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ::I just wondered.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:02, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Asbessostar is blocked! 00:40, January 2, 2016 (UTC) : For a month anyway. Neither of the accounts are blocked for as long as I'd like. MasterMarik (talk) 01:44, January 2, 2016 (UTC) freind I am User 73.203.14.95's freind I need help creating an account t it said it timed out and wondered if you have any suggjustions 17:30, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :I never had that issue when I created my account. Could be a bug that surfaced sometime after I created my account or an internet issue on your end. Keep trying every so often. MasterMarik (talk) 17:39, January 7, 2016 (UTC) K 20:50, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Yo MasterMarik 23:57, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Robotica Wiki Could you possibly help Madlooney and I to improve the Robotica Wiki please?Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:35, February 17, 2016 (UTC) What improvements do you guys need?MasterMarik (talk) 20:46, February 17, 2016 (UTC) Mostly Event reports, we've finished most of the competitor profiles. I am just asking because Madlooney and I are the only users contributing to it at the mo.Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 11:57, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Only problem is, not all the episodes are up on YouTube and my memory as is will not be able to remember much as is. MasterMarik (talk) 12:24, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Well the Competitor profiles could do with some improvement as well, most of them just have a paragraph on them.Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 12:40, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :I found the picture of the stickers on ebay, and he had the sticker for the robot. So I asked him nicely to send me a picture of it, and he did. Would anybody care if I started adding stickers to the minibots pages? Spirtfox32 (talk) 17:37, February 22, 2016 (UTC)Spirtfox32 :I don't see a problem with it since they came with the Minibots afterall. MasterMarik (talk) 18:12, February 22, 2016 (UTC) cheers! Thanks for doing the grim reaper page better then I could just wanted to tell you about the lock nut monster vs harvey walbanger lock nut monster won when harvey walbanger driven on to the killsaws and was flipped over and couldnt self right and presumably was counted out thats all i know im more of a robot wars fan maybe you could add the fact about lock nut monster i can im not too good on wikis bye.Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:02, March 3, 2016 (UTC) In case you were wondering, I was just putting links in pages that needed them. Also, if anyone messages me and I don't respond for a while, it's because the only time I can access the wiki is at school.Spirtfox32 (talk) 19:09, March 29, 2016 (UTC)Spirtfox32 URA wikia If you have the time, could you help on the URA wikia? It is essentially a robot combat wikia which'll cover ALL competitions and be a on going project, here is the link: http://ultimate-robot-archive.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Robot_Archive_Wikia. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:14, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Where do you get info from unaired matches?Asbestosstar (talk) 05:57, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Tead Toad, Delta, twin paradox, all of the un aired matches. Most of what I found recently was on the Battlebots Delphi forums. Deadblow's drive failure against Twin Paradox took lots of searching. MasterMarik (talk) 16:37, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Madlooney and I could really use your help on the Ultimate Robot Archive Wiki if you please?Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:15, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Why would you need a wiki that covers all competitions when we already have a wiki for a few of them?MasterMarik (talk) 19:28, May 31, 2016 (UTC) It was just a thought since the Robot Wars Wiki simply refuses to cover the Original 1994-1997 US Robot Wars just cos it wasn't shown on telly and because I realised how limited the Robotica Wiki is going to end up.Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:26, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Robogames wikia Can you help with the Robogames wikia? I need help getting it started. Thank you. Robogames wikia Can you help with the Robogames wikia? I need help getting it started. Thank you.Asbestosstar (talk) 21:20, May 1, 2016 (UTC) i allready started it. Well I'm not going to be able to add much straight from memory. MasterMarik (talk) 23:33, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Minibots I'm trying to get the seller to sell the Minibots separately, if I end up with anything interesting I will post it. Edit Man, my edit to the Jim Smentowski page was so good. What happened there? 20:09, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :Although I didn't revert your edit, it had little to do with the article itself. MasterMarik (talk) 20:14, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Okay but my edit to the Bronco page was good, right? 23:28, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :It was fine, yes. MasterMarik (talk) 23:59, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Battlebots round of 32 Okay, many matches were supposed t be yesterday, but what happened to the second part of the round of 32. 00:48, July 16, 2016 (UTC) There wasn't an episode yesterday due to the presidental address thing. Battlebots said on their Facebook the new episode airs next Thursday, July 21. MasterMarik (talk) 01:49, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Reworded =/= Copy and Paste The idea was I was trying to give Complete Control its own unique description of the fight, because frankly, I'm kinda sick of the fact this wiki just opts to copy and paste the same fight description for every robot, even to the point of including details that are not relevant to that robot. For example, what does explaining exactly what happened to Photon Storm have to do with Minotaur? CrashBash (talk) 13:50, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Why is it such a big deal to you? The fight summaries are added and why should we bother making a summary that's different on two pages when it's the exact same fight?MasterMarik (talk) 14:30, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Because, one, there are details that are valid to one robot but not the other, obviously. Why is the fact that Chrome Fly added plexiskirts important to Bronco? Why is explaining exactly what happened to Photon Storm important to Minotaur? Exactly. Two, the Robot Wars wiki doesn't do that. It's always in the POV of the robot that the article is about. You don't complain about that. And, three, frankly, it's lazy. CrashBash (talk) 12:05, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :Yet you're the only one that has a problem with this. Besides, people that want to know are going to have to look elsewhere to fnd out if it's not on both pages and may not think to look on the one page with the explanation. MasterMarik (talk) 12:16, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Edit Okay my edit for the Razorback page was actually really good. What happened to it.? 19:42, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :Why ask me when I didn't make the edit after yours? MasterMarik (talk) 19:45, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Do you own an actual robot Hi marik i heard in a youtube Video that Headbanger uploaded that your name was shouted by him and i think the robot was a beetleweight bar spinner. Was it yours im incredibly interested as i own my own robot (Jack The Flipper) and am building a new one (UK antweight dustpan clamper called Lamprey). Kindest regards Botomatic :). (P.s thanks for the Icewave image) :Never built a robot myself. Got a link to said video? I'm curious to see for sure that I was mentioned by name. MasterMarik (talk) 20:26, July 28, 2016 (UTC) :It was Pennbots and now that i think about it i think it was Badnik not you so sorry to bother you.Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:35, July 28, 2016 (UTC) next round The fights next round are: Tombstone vs Brutus, Nightmare vs beta, Bite Force vs Chomp, Mega Tento vs Yeti, Bronco vs Razorback, Minotaur vs Warhead, Red Devil vs Bombshell and Poison Arrow vs Hypershock. Sam (BAZINGA) 00:15, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, though you could've just filled in the robot I didn't know was up next. MasterMarik (talk) 00:43, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :I actually forgot the match ups of Bite Force vs Chomp and Mega Tento vs Yeti myself, I just felt like listing them all. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:26, July 30, 2016 (UTC) It isn't on the collecters sheet. I am suprised too. Why can't I edit tombstone? 20:39, September 3, 2016 (UTC) How should I know? I don't have the ability to block anyone. Could be a glitch. MasterMarik (talk) 20:47, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Okay then. Just please write on tombstones page the last two matches and that it won batllebots 2016. By the way, who won the most destructive robot award this year? 22:27, September 3, 2016 (UTC) It is protected so only registed users can edit it.Asbestosstar (talk) 22:41, September 3, 2016 (UTC)